Emotions 101
by JustSoph
Summary: We're perfectly compatible. As far as humans go. Friends for ages. I just don't get why she loves him and not me. HighSchool!AU Marshall Lee/Fionna


**Emotions 101**

**Summary****_: We're perfectly compatible. As far as humans go. Friends for ages. I just don't get why she loves him and not me._**

This is my first AT Fanfic so I hope for guidance in your fandom. This is also dedicated to a friend of mine, who practically begged for this.

**_Also, it's a slow-progressing story._**

I know it's a cheesy title but it'll do. I think this will be pretty short and this is AU (They're all normal humans) so... I hope you enjoy.

**_-June 10, 2013_**

_Well, my friend doesn't like me now for reasons beyond me. It's been going on for a while (thirty-seven days), and it irritates me a bit, but then I saw this in my files, and I decided to update this because, well, I promised her I would. That, and I really want to remove this from my junk without regretting it. I'd probably regret it if I just deleted it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this._

_-December 19, 2013_

* * *

**Chapter One: Confused. (Wherein Marshall doesn't know why. Just...why.)**

****  
I wonder in my head impossible questions with impossible answers.

Why is the sky blue? Why do people think vampires sparkle? Why is the moon so small? Why are there humans? Why do people believe in God? Why don't people believe 'Paint is Wet' signs? Why am I asking questions? Most importantly- Why do I l-?

I hear the doors open so I stop my train of thoughts and follow everyone as their heads turn. She seems oblivious to stares as she walks to her cafeteria table. Blonde hair pulled back with a white bandana, a nice bust hidden in a blue jacket cut above the stomach, legs in perfect proportion clad in a Jean skirt and knee-high socks, and the brightest eyes paired with the brightest laugh. She is Fionna. She is one of AA Academy (or AAA)'s most populars.

Everyone knows her. Obviously.

At least, almost everyone.

I, I am Marshall Lee. Obviously, ha, everyone knows me – the dark hair, the red-ish eyes, the vampish smile, the grey and black, the pale skin, the lean and tall figure, I'm spotted a mile away. (Everyone in school dresses so..._brightly_, it's not a shock.)

I feel sad. Not in the gloomy type of sad but the lame type of sad. I mean, I'm the sexiest guy here in AAA, I _ooze_ confidence and everything else that helps the bad boy image I grew up with but I can't seem to get the girl I want.

She sits with all her other popular friends. The only popular I like is... No one really. Except Ignatius, or Flame as people call him, but he's 'special' as he likes to say, because he's my best friend but he doesn't really eat in the cafeteria because, and I quote, '_Everyone pisses me off and I don't wanna hurt some snob. Dad already kicked me out. I doubt I'd live if he cuts off my schooling._'. But I know he has a crush on Fionna too because he always stares at her general direction but I don't know really. I mean, I think it's pretty obvious he does but he also never really told me. But I think I'm right. I'm usually almost always right.

But the fact that I think I can catch any girl and the fact that I'm sure Fionna doesn't like me back don't actually prove me right.

My brain's so confusing, I doubt anyone would even want to talk to me like they do if they knew my thinking process.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fionna kiss the cheek of Pinky, or, as people like to call him, Gumball (but his name's Bubba Gumball, but people don't know that.) He's her boyfriend. I don't believe it because I think that she would tell me first, as her friend, and she obviously hasn't yet. But I knew in some sick, sadistic part of my brain, she is, in fact, dating Gumball.

She should date me instead.

I'm just saying.

I like her way more and way longer than Gumball ever did and will.

I'm better for her.

She's adventurous.

Gumball's not.

I am.

She's gorgeous.

Gumball...not so much.

I am.

She loves the outdoors.

Gumball doesn't.

I do.

I've been her friend since kindergarten.

She met Gumball Freshman year.

I was there when her parents died.

Gumball wasn't.

I'm the shoulder she cries on.

Not Gumball.

Sure, he's smarter. Nicer. And a lot sweeter than me.

But still, why can't she like me instead?

I could be a better boyfriend, couldn't I?

Or not.

I'm beating myself up over this.

_Sigh_.

I'm so confused.

* * *

**_A/N: Ugh. This was already complete but then it got deleted, like, bloody hell. I had to repeat the whole ending. The closing was way worse than the original one._**

**_Anyway, did you like it? Review please; I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Also, I take requests because I really need more emotions to use for this story. All I've got so far are "Giddy" and "Annoyed"._**

**_Just so you know, this story will eventually, maybe, include boyxboy, and/or girlxgirl implications. Since Marshall will obviously never like anyone other than Fionna, (well, at least, so far) he's not the gay one. But they have loads of friends. And they're in high school. Not _****all****_ of them could be straight._**

**_All types of feedback are accepted. Flames towards the story included. Of course, I don't want to see people losing their heads because this has something homosexual-related because, honestly, it most-likely will._**

**_This is just a heads up, of course._**

**_See you next chapter._**


End file.
